


Notte buia, niente stelle

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Guardami.<br/>Guardami e dimmi cosa vedi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte buia, niente stelle

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

"Le città, come i sogni, sono costruite di desideri e di paure."   
\- Italo Calvino -   


  
**Notte buia, niente stelle**   


**  
**  
Guardami.  
Sono nel sorriso di vetro e sangue di un clown _diverso._  
Sono nel tuo cuore senza riposo, un pipistrello ossessionato e disperato.  
Sono negli occhi d'una gatta randagia e selvatica, nel nucleo pulsante d'un petto di ghiaccio e tra le dita di un orfano.   
Io _sono._  
Oltre i viticci di piante carnivore e voraci, oltre l'amore di un arlecchino, oltre la forza d'un uomo in distintivo, io _sono._  
Soffia un nuovo vento e mi porta il tuo odore: la tua rabbia.   
Rido e tremo, oscurata dalla tua ombra.   
Guardami, Bruce.   
Guardami e dimmi cosa vedi.   
  
_Gotham._   
  
Sorrido: la nostra notte è appena iniziata.  
  
  
  
 _Nota dell'autrice: il titolo 'Notte buia, niente stelle' è tratto da un'antologia di racconti di Stephen King._


End file.
